ItsZerop
ItsZerop, ZeropBg, Meandus (for the English variation of the channel), or previously called ZeroProds, ImZerop and MrZero (Real name "Добромир Николаев Велков") is a Bulgarian YouTube channel focused on Counter Strike: Global Offensive, and Satire and Stories. History The channel started late 2013 by the name ZeroProds but it was changed due to the similarities of the name of the YouTuber ZnakaProds. The channel usually uploads every week with a satire and/or story video. In the past, he usually liked to play Minecraft and League of Legends, but is now focused on Counter Strike: Global Offensive, as shown in his streams and videos. The channel started gaining rising popularity at the start of 2015 to today, and it was gaining about 100 subscribers per 2 weeks to about April 2016. As of February 2015, he has a steam account, labeled ZeropBg. At the end of 2015, he has gained over 1800 subscribers and is one of his best results in popularity. At the start of 2016, he has already gained over 2000 subscribers. On April 2016, after starting to upload weekly satire videos, he gains over 1000 subscribers a month, leaving Minecraft for that type of videos. He hit the 5000 subscriber mark in June of 2016. He is currently on 6000~ subscribers. He also has 400000+ views on his videos. He's currently one of the most successful bulgarian-speaking YouTubers. He is one of the 4 YouTubers that are part of the category "Bulgarian YouTubers", the others are Bodil40, TheSpinnia and Tw1s7Gaming in order by subscriber count. Currently, he is the only one of them who speaks both English and Bulgarian during his videos. Content Phone Pranks (2014) A series in which ItsZerop calls people from the OLX site, usually to trick them, and make a fool of themselves. One of the first ItsZerop official series, it continued for 4 videos, gaining over 200000 views, but he discontinued the series, due to the massive hate, because of the jokes used, and how young he was at the time. First Video: 13th May, 2014 Last Video: 14th October, 2014 Minecraft (2013–2016) Quite simple, playing Minecraft, whether it's with a friend, on his many servers, or others, that's his biggest playlist yet, gathering over 70+ videos over 4 years and 3 channels, he began with this. The series was officially stopped with a final Minecraft video, explaining that Minecraft isn't fun anymore. First Video: 30th July, 2013 (Videos before that point are unavailable) Last Video: 29th April, 2016 How to Make a Minecraft Server (2015) In this short-lived series, he explained the basics on how to make a minecraft server, including plugins, site, monetization, permissions and others, it ran for 4 episodes before stopping. There's no current reason as to why he stopped, but it is clear it will not be continued since he stopped the game. First Video: 1st March, 2015 Last Video: 28th March, 2015 Stories and Satire (2016 to Present) The one thing that got him immensely popular, following his favorite YouTuber, LeafyIsHere, ItsZerop managed to create a very popular story/satire series, that brought attention to all YouTubers and viewers in Bulgaria, made him a known YouTuber, he shames stupidity and puts to justice the bad, although at a cost of his fans hating the channels, albeit telling them not to. First Video: 19th March, 2016 Latest Video: 16th August, 2016 Counter Strike: Global Offensive (2015 to Present) A rarely uploaded but active series, both in his YouTube channel and Twitch streams, it involves gambling, playing with his friends Competitive, or doing 1v1's and bets, it is partly responsible for his fame, the bigger part going to Stories and Satire. First Video: 24th April, 2015 Latest Video: 12th September, 2015 (Not Including Streams) Miscellaneous Videos (2013 to Present) These videos are either a one-time upload, or a failed series that lasted one or two episodes: *''Goat Simulator Video (2014)'' *''Boyko Borisov is Illuminati (2015)'' *''Loadout Video (2013)'' *''League of Legends, 3 Videos (2013–2015)'' *''Among the Sleep (2014)'' *''Server Battles (Minecraft Offspring) (2014)'' *''WolfAge, 2 Videos (Minecraft Private Server) (2016)'' *''Binding of Isaac (2013)'' *''Spindermaan (2013)'' *''Little Girl Remix (2015)'' Affiliations Active Affiliations *''Vidrata (2016-Present)'' *''RSunny (2013-Present)'' *''KnifpowVeidar (2016-Present)'' *''DjimyGFX (2014-Present)'' *''AlienBG/AlienGuy (2013–Present)'' Past Affiliations *''XmanFTW (2013–2014)'' *''AlexTh3Beast (2014–2015)'' *''Goldenman/GoldenGFX (2013–2014)'' *''DarkerBG (2013)'' *''GameplayGuysBG (YouTube Group) (2013)'' Alternative Channels MrZero/ZeroProds Creation ItsZerop made this account 3 months before he made the new one, and began uploading since 20 July 2013 and was active, yet he wasn't happy about how his channel looked and he thought about cancelling this channel and moving towards a new one, this idea didn't get through to him very soon but he made a new account and started uploading there, still recording on his old one too, though. This lasted 10 months and the channel was still kept alive, the last video on the old channel was "Нов Канал???+ Facebook страничка" and it was to say that he is permanently moving from the old channel to the new one, abandoning it and making a new facebook page that he'll post weekly updates and more about the channel. Cancellation The channel was originally meant to shut down on November, 2013 but was kept alive 10 months later, when in September, 2014 the channel finally shut down but it wasn't deleted, yet, this channel can still be seen on YouTube with all of it's content available on it. Videos The videos of the channel was essentially the same as the ones on the new channel, but with a small difference, much more giveaways, Hexxit series, Binding of Isaac videos, and much more collabs with old partners. ImZerop/Meandus Creation ItsZerop first created ImZerop 2015 and posted some english-dubbed Minecraft videos. After stopping the fast upload the channel eventually lead to it's cancellation and he eventually just left it out. 3-4 months after that, he created another english-dubbed channel, titled Meemdusa (later changed to Meandus), began uploading, and is currently active. Videos The videos of both channels are particularly strange, out of the blue uploads, typically on controversial topics, or completely random, which is odd for ItsZerop, but he continues to upload Satire-type videos on his english-dubbed channel as well. WolfAge On 3rd of March, 2016 (one of Bulgaria's national holidays), ItsZerop posted a video titled "WolfAge #1 - НАЧАЛОТО НА НЕЩО НОВО" (Translation: The beginning of something new) which is a private server and series that contains 11 bulgarian YouTubers. The names are as follows: ItsZerop, ali3n, FinFexBG, GamingByNat, HappyGamer, Kompa_09, MaglataBG, NeonAssassin, SkyLightGirl, sHasBG and Vidrata. The series stopped with it's last episode being titled "WolfAge #2 - КУХНЯ НА СЕЛЦЕТО" (Translation: The village's kitchen) because of many of the people in the group's disliking of Minecraft, and addiction to Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Hatred ItsZerop recieved many harsh and threatening comments, messages and posts, it's notable that the main reason people hate him is that he actually makes a competition for ZnakaProds, and they have complications over the years, first in his old account, then moved on to the new one, this didn't stop him though, except after too much rude posts, he decided to change entirely his series "OLX pranks" and change it to "Phone pranks", but that didn't stop anything, he still gets a moderate amount of dislikes, hateful comments and other forms of hatred. As of today he didn't seem to care about it as much as his personal life. In 2016, the threats continue, as ItsZerop is accused of directly copying LeafyIsHere with his simillar-in-style stories and satire videos, also since his voice has mutated, people accused him of using voice changers to modify his voice. He doesn't take these abuses by heart, and answers them with an intelligent remark. Personal life ZeropBg is a 15 year old boy named Dobromir, with a little brother named Dimy. They live in Burgas, Bulgaria, in the Slaveikov complex. He attents the prestige High School of Nature Studies and Mathematics, and lives in an apartment. He is a good student, and his brother is a photoshop beginner artist. He had pets, like a parrot back in the days, but currently he doesn't have it. He has one female cousin (and presumably other close family relatives). Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers